


Le temps d'un voyage - Akina

by BrownCurly



Series: Génération Kaiko [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Akina - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Between Rage and Serenity, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Death, Drama, Family Feels, Family History, Friendship, Happy, Liens d'amitié, Minor Character Death, Other, Renaissance, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, Trahison - Freeform, Violence, epee, partenaires, zanpakuto
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownCurly/pseuds/BrownCurly
Summary: Entre sacrifices et "renaissance". Apprentissage et leçon.Vous comprendrez.Akina est une jeune fille qui vit harmonieusement entre ses amis et ses grands parents et sa mère.Entre jeux et plaisir de vivre, elle devrait comprendre.Un désir peut tout changer.





	Le temps d'un voyage - Akina

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, je me lance !  
> Enchantée de vous rencontrer, et bien le bonsoir~~  
> Ceci est la première pierre de la première route. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
> \---  
> L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo bien évidemennt, je ne fais que les emprunter. A part ceux que j'invente cela va de soi.  
> Bonne lecture~~

Je ne sais pas quand c’est arrivé. Mais je sais quel jour nous étions. Nous étions ce jour où il était revenu. Ma mère était partie depuis longtemps, et n’allait revenir que tard dans la soirée. Ma grand-mère s’occupait de la maison et je l’aidais du mieux que je pouvais. Et mon grand père est arrivé. Je ne savais pas penser ce jour ci, pour moi c’était juste un jour comme d’habitude, sans soucis, ni problème. Ma grand mère lui a sourit lorsqu’il est entré dans la pièce qui nous servait de salle à manger mais aussi de chambre. Le soleil tapait fort, et les cigales chantaient beaucoup. Il a déposé cet objet au sol, avec délicatesse. Presque. Il a découvert le drap qui le protégeait. Ce qui s’y trouvait, c’était une arme. Une arme avec une lame, qui tranchait. Grand-mère n’aimait pas ça parce qu’elle pensait que ça n’amenait que des ennuis, grand-père lui avait dit qu’il n’y avait aucun problème parce qu’il allait la vendre. Il nous l’avait montré, enfin il voulait me la montrer puisque je n’en avais jamais vu une auparavant. C’était tout.

Mes grands-parents, en attendant de pouvoir le vendre, l’avaient mis dans un coin de la pièce. Je l’avais regardé toute la nuit, tellement tard que j’avais vu ma mère rentrer. J’avais vite fermé les yeux pour éviter de me faire gronder. Et je m’étais endormis. Il était encore dans le coin lorsque je m’étais réveillée. J’avais attendu que mes grand-parents aient le dos tourné pour le prendre, mais ma grand-mère me connaissait trop bien, donc elle me donnait des tâches à faire. Comme aider les voisins à retrouver leur chat ou encore aider à désherber le jardin des voisins d’en face. A mains nues. J’étais tellement fatiguée que je m’étais endormis ce jour là.

Je m’étais aventurée en ville le jour suivant, évitant ma grand-mère. Je lui avais quand même dis bonjour. Donc j’avais évité les ordres de ma grand-mère. J’avais vu les marchands faire leurs ventes et gronder les petits qui osaient ou oseraient voler leurs marchandises, enfin même les grands. Je retrouvais dans un bout de rue des amis que je m'étais fait parmi mes voisins. Il y en avait un qui reniflait tout le temps, un autre qui ne souriait jamais et une qui mettait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches quand elle parlait. Souvent on parlait des dernières nouvelles, comme par exemple les adultes qui se mettaient à crier à tout bout de chant, les marchands. S'il y avait des nouveaux dans le coins, les endroits à éviter ou encore nous jouions à la bagarre, mais jamais sans armes. Des fois, on se prenait pour des justiciers, d'autres fois on se prenait pour des méchants à la conquête du monde. On jetait des bombes d'eau sur un groupe d'ennemis, un autre groupe d'enfants. Et d'autres fois on s'alliait pour détruire un groupe trop autoritaire. Ou qui nous plaisait pas, aussi. On rigolait bien.

Aujourd'hui, nous parlions de tout et de pleins de choses. Pas de bagarre, on avait fait la course juste après aussi. On avait vu un nouveau traverser la ville ce jour là. Un gars tout en noir avec un autre gars. Ils portaient des armes comme celles que j'avais. Mais la mienne n'avait pas de boîte comme eux. On s'était demandé ce que c'était, et renifleur s'était rappelé qu'il en avait déjà vu, près de sa maison. Ils leur avaient dit bonjour. Au moins, ils étaient polis. Grand mère avait dit que les gens qui savaient dire bonjour et des gentillesses étaient des personnes de confiance et que ceux qui disaient des gros mots étaient des gens pas polis, et qu'il fallait pas leur faire confiance. Et qu'il fallait leur taper sur la tête pour qu'ils s'excusent. Les coups de grand-mère faisaient mal en plus. On les observait de loin.

Nous reparlions ensemble de ce qui c’était passé. C’était étrange, pourquoi ces hommes que nous n’avions jamais vu, venait soudainement. Ils venaient peut être voir de la famille ? Je m’étais rappelé de quelque chose, je l’avais dit à mes amis à ce moment là, j’avais une épée ! Ils étaient étonnés, puis admiratifs, je savais que c’était classe d’avoir une arme chez moi. Ils m’ont demandé si je pouvais l’amener la prochaine, je leur avais dis que ce serait compliqué parce que grand-mère tenait un oeil sur moi, ils comprenaient. Ils l’avaient déjà vu, et elle pouvait être très compréhensive. Très ! Mais je l'amènerais quand je pourrais.

J’étais retournée, après notre course quotidienne, chez moi. Mon grand-père était dehors ce jour là. Il coupait une pastèque que nous avait donné la voisine, et mettait les morceaux dans une assiette. J’avais essayé d’en prendre une part, mais le regard que m’avait jeté mon grand-père m’en avait dissuadé. Il faisait peur quand il voulait, je m’étais assise à coté de lui et le regardait faire. Il m’avait donné un couteau pour l’aider à couper le restant de pastèque. J’étais contente, et m’appliquait à la tâche. Tranchant doucement les parts, déjà prédécoupées. Donc, je les coupais en des parts encore plus petite. C’était amusant à faire. Et puis je passais du temps avec grand-père comme ça. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup mais il me donnait des choses à faire, et me tapotait la tête lorsque j’aidais, grand-mère s’occupait des punitions quand je faisais des bêtises.

Nous avons mangé ensemble du riz, pendant que je leur parlais de ma journée, comme d’habitude. Je leur avais dit que le chat du voisin de renifleur s’était encore enfuit, que le bébé des voisins de poings sur les hanches venait de naître et que c’était un petit garçon, que les parents de sourit jamais avaient encore dû refaire le jardin parce que des gens s’étaient amusés à faire des trous dedans, et que nous avions vu des gars en noirs et avec comme l’arme la-bas avec des boitiers, ce qu’ils m’avaient expliqué que c’était des shinigwamis et que le boitier était un fourreau. Dur, dur. Ils m’avaient aussi dit de ne jamais m’approcher d’eux, qu’il fallait faire attention. Pourtant ils étaient gentils, ils avaient dit bonjour à renifleur et sa famille. Ma grand-mère m’avait dit oui, mais que ce n’était pas pareil. Elle m’avait fait promettre de ne pas m’en approcher.

J’avais promis. Nous nous étions couché après ça. C’était très étrange quand même, elle qui disait que les gens qui disaient bonjour, étaient de bonnes personnes polies. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison, je devrais l’écouter. Le lendemain, des personnes étaient venus saluer ma grand-mère. C’était le matin, normalement personne ne venait à cette heure ci. Et pourtant ces personnes étaient là. Ils s’étaient installés dans la pièce, et c’étaient les shiligwamis ! Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour venir voir grand-mère, et ils étaient heureux de la rencontrer. Ils avaient dit à notre grand-mère de faire attention parce qu’il y avait une mauvaise présence dans les environs et que la famille ne devait pas sortir la nuit. Ni tout seul. Après ils m’avaient parlé, et m’avait demandé mon nom, je ne leur avait pas répondu, me demandant si c’étaient de bonnes personnes, ou s’il fallait faire attention comme l’avait dit grand-mère. Mais elle hochait la tête dans ma direction. Donc, je pouvais leur dire, parce que j’avais l’autorisation de ma grand-mère. Akina leur déclarais-je fièrement, les défiant presque. Ils avaient rigolé à ma voix encore jeune. Vous verrez quand je serais grande, je ne me laisserais pas faire comme ma grand-mère ! Ils avaient encore rigolé. Ce n’était pas drôle pourtant. Ils étaient impolis de se moquer. Je devrais faire attention comme me l’avais dit grand-mère.

Ils partaient après, l’un avait essayé de me tapoter la tête comme grand-père mais je l’avais éviter. Pas toucher. J’attendais que grand-mère les accompagnait à la porte et j’en avais profité pour prendre le torchon et aller en direction du marché, j’allais me faire gronder ce soir, mais tant pis, je voulais absolument leur montrer. J’avais failli faire tomber plusieurs personnes sur mon chemin mais je n’avais reçu que des noms pas très beaux en retour à mes pardons. Je rejoignais mon groupe mais il était face au groupe ennemi, l’autre groupe d’enfants avec qui nous jouions, il ne fallait pas que les autres enfants se rendaient compte de notre arme secrète, donc je l’avais posé le temps de les taper. Et nous avions fait ça longtemps, on s’était rendu compte qu’il faisait tard et qu’il fallait rentrer. J’avais dit au revoir à tout le monde et étais repartis chez moi aussi.

Je ne m’étais même pas fait gronder, ce qui était très bizarre, nous avions fait comme d’habitude discuter, manger, et puis dormir. C’était pourtant évident que l’arme avait disparu, mais personne n’en avait fait la remarque, ni ne l’avait demandée. Mes grand-parents s’étaient couchés. Dehors il y avait beaucoup de bruits donc je n’avais pas réussi à dormir. D’habitude, il n’en avait pas à cette heure ci, je n’entendais pas le chant des cigales ni le vent souffler, mais des sons très forts, comme si on marchait et qu’il y avait plein de brindilles qu’on écrasait. Ce n’était pas très joyeux. Je n’osais pas réveiller mes grand parents pour ça, mais j’ouvrais la porte pour voir, qu’il n’y avait rien en fait. Je sentais le vent mais je ne l’entendais pas, j’entendais toujours les brindilles se briser. Mais sinon rien d’autre. C’était dérangeant. Il n’y avait rien, mais pourtant les brindilles étaient près pour moi. Peu à peu, toujours un peu plus, les écrasements se rapprochaient.

Je ne devais pas réveiller mes grand-parents, ils devaient se reposer. Alors j’étais aller voir. Usdds poediofs k'whhwfdosjd wcdwjd gcs ns js lco whhwfdosjjs.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous a plut ou s'il y a des fautes~~  
> Vous n'êtes pas obligé de commenter ou autre. S'il vous a plut c'est bien, si non tant pis.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et une bonne journée.  
> Au plaisir de vous revoir~~


End file.
